De 59ste Hongerspelen
by MirrorSpirit19
Summary: Kaylee Holden is een 17 jarig meisje uit District 8. Als ze word gekozen als tribuut in de 59 Hongerspelen heeft ze geen idee wat ze moet doen. Rating T, omdat HG.


Kaylee.

Het is altijd fijn als het eerste wat je hoort in de ochtend het gehuil is van je broertje. Ik sla de dekens van me af met een zucht en stap langzaam uit bed. Ik wrijf de slaap uit mijn ogen en stop voor de deur van Ryan. Het is niet echt gehuil, maar meer gejammer. Ik draai zachtjes de deurknop om en steek mijn hoofd naar binnen. Ryan is opgekruld in een bal en zit met betraande ogen voor zich uit te staren. 'Ryan?' vraag ik voorzichtig. Zijn ogen schieten omhoog en kijken me bang aan. Ik stap zijn kamer in en doe de deur zachtjes achter me dicht. Zijn ogen volgen me de weg naar zijn bed. Ik ga naast hem zitten en kijk hem rustig aan. 'Ik ben zo bang, Kaylee.' zegt hij zachtjes. Hij kruipt naar me toe, en ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. 'Dat hoef je niet te zijn, Ryan. Je naam zit er dit jaar pas 1 keer in. Sommige jongens hebben hun naam er wel 30 keer inzitten.' vertel ik hem geruststellend. Ik voel hem tegen mijn arm aan knikken. We kijken elkaar even aan voordat ik mijn mond open doe. 'Kom, ik maak je wel wat ontbijt.' zeg ik wat vrolijker. Hij knikt zachtjes en volgt met me mee zijn kamer uit. De trap kraakt onder onze voeten als we de trap aflopen. We hebben nooit de tijd gehad om het te repareren. Mijn vader werkt het meest van de dag in de textiel fabriek, en mijn moeder probeert wat geld bij elkaar te schrapen met het runnen van naai winkeltje.

* * *

Mijn moeder zit beneden aan de keuken tafel met haar handen om haar mok gevouwen. 'Goedemorgen.' zeg ik tegen mijn moeder. 'Goedemorgen.' hoor ik haar terug zeggen met een treurige toon. Dit jaar zitten haar beide kinderen in de Boete. Ik wil niet weten hoe het moet voelen als misschien allebei je kinderen de spelen in worden gedwongen. Ik hoor een stoel achter me verschuiven en neem aan dat Ryan plek heeft genomen naast mijn moeder. Ik maak snel twee boterhammen klaar. 'Waar is vader?' vraag ik aan mijn moeder. 'Hij is even snel naar slager gegaan. Hij is zo terug.' antwoord ze met dezelfde treurige toon. Ik geef een boterham aan Ryan en we eten in stilte. 'Jullie kleding hangt in jullie kast. En ik zet zo een warm bad voor jullie klaar.' zegt mijn moeder om de stilte te verbreken. Ik knik zachtjes en de stilte is weer terug gekeerd.

* * *

Ik laat Ryan eerst gaan. Mijn moeder en broertje vertrekken naar boven als ik de vooreur hoor open gaan. Ik kijk op en zie mijn vader binnen komen met een tas om zijn schouder. Ik geef hem een glimlach en ga dan zelf ook naar boven. Ik wil net naar mijn kamer gaan om mijn Boete kleding te bekijken als ik de badkamer deur open hoor gaan. Ik draai me om en zie Ryan met nat haar uit de badkamer lopen. 'Kaylee. Jij kan.' zegt hij als hij zijn kamer in vertrekt. Ik loop de badkamer in en doe de deur achter me dicht. Ik laat mijn kleding op de grond liggen en stap het water in. Ik voel het lauw warme water langs me lichaam stromen en het voelt goed. Als mijn haar ook is gewassen pak ik een handdoek en sla die in mijn haar. Ik loop de badkamer uit en stap mijn kamer in. Ik sla de deuren van mijn kast open en zie een mint groene jurk in mijn kast hangen. Wauw. 'Vind je hem mooi. Ik droeg hem zelf ook bij mijn Boete.' hoor ik de stem van mijn moeder zeggen. Ik schrik op en sla de kastdeuren dicht. 'Je liet me schrikken.' zeg ik met een lachje. 'Ja, ik vind hem echt heel mooi. Weet je het zeker?' vraag ik onzeker. Mijn moeder knikt en verlaat mijn kamer. Ik hoor de deur in de klink vallen en haal de jurk uit de kast. Ik kijk in de spiegel die in mijn kamer hangt. Mijn bruine golvende haar hangt losjes over mijn witte schouders. Ik werd nooit bruin. Ik pak van een plank een elastiekje en wikkel mijn haar in een staart. Als mijn haar naar achter zat, kwamen mijn groene ogen goed uit. Het eerste wat altijd bij mensen opviel. Mijn ogen. Niet mijn sproeten, mijn witte huid. Nee, mijn ogen.

Als mijn haar in een staart zit en Ryan zijn haar bijna klaar is loop ik naar de deur. 'Ik ga Emily nog even opzoeken.' zeg ik en ik laat de deur achter me dichtvallen.

* * *

Ik jog als het waare naar Emily. Als ik bij haar huis aankom klop ik op de deur. Emily doet de deur open en haar mond valt een beetje open. 'Wow, Kaylee. Je ziet er mooi uit.' zegt ze met glans naar haar eigen jurk. 'Je ziet er zelf ook geweldig uit.' zeg ik met een lach. 'Bedankt. Zullen we samen naar het plein lopen?' vraagt Emily. Ik knik en we lopen samen uit haar straat. Emily was echt mooi. Haar zwarte haar zat in een knotje open haar hoofd. Haar zeeblauwe jurk kwam tot haar knieën. Haar bruine ogen, straalde als ze lacht en er kwamen kuiltjes in haar wangen. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben om er uit te zien als Emily.

We bereiken het plein en sluiten achteraan in de rij aan. Als ik aan de beurt ben, grijpt een Vredebewaker mijn hand en prik een naald van een apparaat in mijn vinger. En licht schokje gaat door mijn lichaam heen. Ik ben er nu wel aan gewend, maar de eerste keer toen ik het voelde leek het alsof de wereld onder mijn voeten vandaan viel. Ik schud het van me af en ga samen met Emly, toen zij ook geprikt was, in de rij met de andere 17 jarige staan.

* * *

Het was niet lang wachten tot Samantha Seller het podium ophopte. Haar verschrikkelijke paarse hakken klikken luid door het plein. Ze ziet er dit jaar weer vreselijk uit. Haar haar lijkt wel een meloen zo groen is het. Haar make-up macht met het groene en haar outfit is paars. Hoe kunnen de Capitool mensen dat mooi vinden om te dragen. Ik zou het van mijn lichaam afscheuren als het hier ook de mode was.

'Welkom, welkom bij de 59ste Hongerspelen! En moge de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn!' roept ze vrolijk. Niemand juicht met haar mee. Ze kucht en vervolgt haar verhaal. 'Ik ben Samantha Seller en ik zal degene die gekozen worden begeleiden.' Je kan een speld horen vallen. 'Jullie lieve burgemeester zal jullie nu een verhaal vertellen.' en haar hakken klikken weg. De burgemeester verteld over de donkere dagen en hoe de Hongerspelen waren ontstaan. Hij neemt weer plaats op zijn stoel en Samantha vliegt weer vrolijk naar de microfoon. 'Dames eerst.' roept ze vrolijk. Emily grijpt mijn hand vast. Ik knijp in haar hand en zie hoe Samantha met haar hand in de bol ronddraaid. Voor de show gaat ze zo een tijdje door. Ze trekt eindelijk een kaartje uit de bol en huppelt naar de microfoon. Ze rolt het kaartje uit en buigt naar voor naar de microfoon. 'Kaylee Holden.' roept ze vrolijk.

* * *

**Oke, dit is de eerste fanfic die ik hier post. Reviews zijn altijd welkom. Als je kritiek hebt zeg dan alsjeblieft hoe ik het kan verbeteren :)**


End file.
